Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (initially known as Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles in some European countries due to controversy at the time, and retroactively also known as TMNT 1987 or just TMNT '87) is an American animated television series produced by the studio Murakami-Wolf-Swenson and the French company IDDH. The series featured the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The property was changed considerably from the darker-toned comic, to make it more suitable for children and the family. The Catwoman from Channel Six (Season 2, Episode 12) A freak accident from a transporter turns April into a cat-woman. Irma meets TMNT in order to rescue her. Enter the Rat King (Season 3, Episode 9) A mysterious, sewer-dwelling man has an unnatural ability to put rats under his control. Can Splinter resist, or will he destroy the Turtles at the bidding of the Rat King? 20,000 Leaks Under the City (Season 3, Episode 14) Krang and Shredder's plan to flush out the Turtles from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (and creatures!) from the ocean. Cowabunga Shredhead (Season 3, Episode 18) Shredder thinks he's Michelangelo after a computer malfunction. Green With Jealousy (Season 3, Episode 21) Shredder and Krang engineer a love potion that makes Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael all fall in love with Irma. Donatello races for an antidote before Shredder drains a naval nuclear submarine of all its power, and things get crazy when Rocksteady takes a dose of the potion and falls in love with April. Corporate Raiders from Dimension X (Season 3, Episode 25) White-collar criminals give new meaning to the term 'hostile take-over.' Casey Jones helps the Turtles uncover who's behind a new wave of corporate crime. 2019-07-16.png|The corporate raiders roll up onto their target 2019-07-16_(1).png 2019-07-16_(2).png|The raiders fire upon the Turtles 2019-07-16_(3).png 2019-07-16_(4).png|The raiders grab Leo and throw him back to the other Turtles 2019-07-16_(5).png|Casey catches the eye of the higher up 2019-07-16_(6).png|Casey enters the corporate seminar 2019-07-16_(7).png|The higher up looks on with glee as he knows the participants will be hypnotized and become slaves to Octopus Inc. 2019-07-16_(8).png|The hypnotizing film begins to play 2019-07-16_(9).png|The participants are hypnotized by the film 2019-07-16_(10).png 2019-07-16_(11).png 2019-07-16_(12).png||Casey tries to get out of the room but is strapped into the chair 2019-07-16_(13).png 2019-07-16_(14).png|Another set of corporate raiders attack 2019-07-16_(15).png 2019-07-16_(16).png 2019-07-16_(17).png 2019-07-16_(18).png 2019-07-16_(19).png|Casey becomes hypnotized by the film Super Bebop & Mighty Rocksteady (Season 3, Episode 27) Shredder and Krang produce hi-tech versions of Rocksteady and Bebop to keep the Turtles busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel 6 building. Were-Rats from Channel 6 (Season 4, Episode 22/7) After many failed attempts from his rodent subjects to find food, the Rat King learns of an abandoned canister of mutagen lost in the sewers and claims it for himself. Then, he kidnaps Irma and Vernon and uses the mutagen to transform them into his mutant slaves, for the sole purpose of raiding food warehouses. It is later discovered that the mutations are unstable and can only be active if the Rat King plays his hypnotic flute. Rhino-Man (Season 4, Episode 18/13) Bebop and Rocksteady dress up as superheroes as part of a plot to steal a diamond that will power up a laser Krang has created. Meanwhile, the Turtles must deal with a wave of hypnotic slaves under the command of J. Gordon HungerDunger. Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko (Season 5, Episode 2) Michelangelo's strange dreams lead him to seek out Mondo Gecko, a lizard who was caught in the same ooze as the Turtles. Gecko eventually rebels against his boss, Mr. X, and his bombing campaign. Napoleon Bonafrog: Colossus of the Swamps (Season 5, Episode 7) While testing an experimental Muta-Shooter invented by Krang, Shredder unexpectedly turns Napoleon Bonafrog into a muscular, monstrous version of himself. Pirate Radio (Season 5, Episode 13) Using a hypnotic microphone and speaker, Shredder takes over a radio station and broadcasts a signal that sends the population of New York City sailing into a dimensional limbo dubbed "Krang's Chasm". Leonardo, the Renaissance Turtle (Season 5, Episode 15) A mad professor named Mindbender creates a law-enforcement robot named "LEX" to clean up crime in New York, but LEX ultimately starts arresting numerous innocent people for the smallest infraction. With the other Turtles unreachable, Leonardo must discover his own innate skills to stop this rogue robot before he and Mindbender declare themselves dictators of the city. Zach and the Alien Invaders (Season 5, Episode 16) Zach, the Turtles' young friend, is put into military camp by his parents after making numerous false reports of aliens, only to find two real aliens—Wingnut and Screwloose—brainwashing the cadets to be their army and must call in the Turtles to defeat them. 2019-03-29_(1).png|Zach's friend Eric is turned into a brainwashed cadet 2019-03-29_(2).png 2019-03-29_(3).png 2019-03-29_(4).png|"Ten Hut Military Academy is a wonderful school... 2019-03-29_(5).png|Sgt. Rampo is a wonderful sergeant... 2019-03-29_(6).png|Colonel Clout is a wonderful colonel." Mr. Nice Guy (Season 6, Episode 15) Donatello's "Personality Alterator" turns Raphael too nice to fight. A mad scientist uses it to turn every policeman to nice so his robots can steal money and jewels. Attack of the Neutrinos (Season 7, Episode 20/7) The Neutrinos return and assist the TMNT in keeping a new invention out of Krang's clutches. Dirk Savage: Mutant Hunter! (Season 7, Episode 24/11) When the evil mutants Tokka and Rahzar wreak havoc on the local mall, the city hires professional mutant hunter Dirk Savage to arrest the mutant population, including the Turtles, the Punk Frogs and Mondo Gecko. But genetics billionaire turned mutant slug A.J. Howard takes advantage of Savage's inability to trust mutants for his own plans. The Showdown (Season 9, Episode 5) Using a Hypno Transmitter, Dregg is disrupting all the TV stations in the city with a hypnotic signal, which becomes permanent after 20 minutes. After the Turtles destroy his transmitter, Dregg decides to replicate the Turtles' mutagen in order to make his Techno Gang invincible. Turtles to the Second Power (Season 10, Episode 5) After re-energizing the present-day Turtles, the Turtles of the past have only 3 hours to get back to their time, or they will all cease to exist. Meanwhile, during the 15 hours it took to re-energize the Turtles, the remainder of Dregg's invasion fleet has been completed and has been unleashed on the entire planet, and now the Turtles and Carter have to stop Dregg, Krang, and Shredder. In the end Shredder and Krang are sent back to Dimension X, and after sending the past turtles back to their time, Landor and Merrick give Carter an offer to come with them to their time in the future to receive medical treatment that will completely cure him of his mutation. Carter accepts and he and the turtles say their goodbyes before he teleports away. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Love Hypnosis